Nie Daj Się Zamrozić
Chris: -Trzy dni temu na Lodowcu Totalnej Porażki...Powitaliśmy naszych zawodników, starych jak i nowych...Kazaliśmy im jeszcze raz skakać z klifu, tylko tym razem 500 metrowego...Ukazała się stara jak i nowa nienawiść...LeShawna zrzuciła Heather z klifu, a Courtney nie najlepiej dogaduje się z Evą....Ostatecznie wygrali Snowboardziści, ponieważ Noah nie chciał skoczyć...Na ceremonii pożegnaliśmy Justin'a ponieważ Noah zmienił coś w naszych małych komputerkach....PRZEZ TE OSZUSTWA WYLECĘ!! ALE I TAK ZA TO WIĘCEJ DAJĄ, HAHA....Oglądajcie dzisiejszy odcinek LODOWCA TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI!!! (czołówka) Na śniadaniu, wszyscy są zmarznięci, Eva podniosła się i rzuciła w Courtney swoim jedzeniem, ale ona szybko zrobiła unik... Courtney: -Trzymaj tak dalej i pokazuj jaka jesteś niedojrzała.... Pokój Zwierzeń: -Dzisiaj Wylecisz PRZYSIĘGAM!! Courtney: -Ona jest taka niedojrzała, śmianie się z niej daje mi naprawdę wielką radość... ..... Przychodzi Chris: -Siemka obozowicze, spotkajmy się za 1h w kostiumach kąpielowych na placu głównym... Heather: -Pogięło cię??W kostiumach kąpielowych?? JESTEŚMY NA ANTARKTYDZIE, HALO!! Chris: -I co z tego? No już szybciej jedzcie... 1h później na placu głównym, wszyscy w szlafrokach.... Chris: -No dobra dzisiejsze zadanie, będzie dosyć proste, polega na tym żeby jak najdłużej wytrzymać na zimnie, ta drużyna która wytrzyma najdłużej, wygrywa dzisiejszą nagrodę niespodziankę....Mówię wam ludzie, to będzie przyjemna niespodzianka....No dobra zdejmujemy szlafroki(gwiżdże w gwizdek) Już na samym początku Cody, Beth, Ezekiel, Lindsay, Harold i Noah zrezygnowali...Geff i Bridgette się przez cały czas całowali, Owen stał niewzruszenie... Izzy trzęsie się: -Nieee Ziiimmmnnnooo Ciiii Owwweenn?? Owen: -Nie, czuje że jest mi ciepło... Heather: -Jak może ci Być ciepło? Owen: -Nie wiem... Po 2 godzinach odpadli Katie, DJ, Saide, Gwen, Trent i Tyler Chris: -No dawajcie, poddawajcie się... Eva: -Ja się nie poddam, wylecisz dzisiaj PRZYSIĘGAM!! Courtney: -Już się boję... Chris: -No dobra, żeby było trudniej włączymy wiatrak z zimnym powietrzem.... Włączył go przez co odpadli Geff i Bridgette, LeShawna i Izzy.... Chris: -Wiatrak będzie wiać dalej, na razie u Snowboardzistów zostali tylko Duncan, Courtney i Eva, a u Narciarzy Heather i Owen... Courtney drżąc: -Jaaaak się czuuuujesz Duncan? Duncan nic nie opowiedział bo zamienił się w sopel lodu, kiedy Courtney to zobaczyła przestraszyła: -AAAaaa CO MU SIĘ STAŁO!!! Podchodzi Chef: -Spokojnie, jest w stanie hibernacji, dajcie mu czas do wieczora, a będzie znowu chodził... Courtney chciała iść z nim, ale nie mogła bo gdyby poszła została by Eva a ona by specjalnie się wycofała, żeby ją wykopać. Chris: -No dobra następne utrudnienie....Będziemy rzucać w was śnieżkami.... Heather: -O nie nie przeszłam tak daleko, żeby... Nie dokończyła, bo Chris walą ją śnieżką.... Chris: -KOCHAM TE ROBOTĘ!!! Wszyscy robili uniki, ale śnieżka dopadła Eve, ba nawet więcej śnieżek, bo Chris strzelał z maszyny do strzelania śnieżkami... Eva: -Dopadnę cię Laluniu...JUŻ PO TOBIE!!! Chris: -No dobra, śnieżki się skończyły, stać i marznąć.... Po 3 godzinach... Noah: -To nie możliwe żeby normalny człowiek tyle wytrzymał na zimnie.... Owenowi zaczęło burczeć: -OJEJ...Muszę iść... Heather: -Nawet mi się nie wasz... Owen ją zignorował i poszedł do stołówki... Chris: -Ile tak potraficie?? Heather: -Mam nadzieje że to jakaś dobra nagroda, bo jak nie to cię zatłukę!! Chris: -Zobaczysz... Minęło następnych 5 godzin.... Chris: -Dziewczyny bijecie rekord.... Heather: -Muszę wytrzymać....Muszę wygrać Nagrodę.... Courtney: -Nie dam rady, już nie... Nie dokańcza bo pada na śnieg.... Chris: -Dzięki Heather NARCIARZE WYGRYWAJĄ!!!! Narciarze: -HURAAA!!!! Heather nie odpowiada bo pada na śnieg, i szybko przybiega Noah.... Noah: -UUuff jest w chwilowej hibernacji, ogrzejemy ja trochę i wróci do normy Chris: -Mówiłem że to będzie zasłużona nagroda, i nie kłamałem....Wyjazd do salonu piękności, gdzie są Sauny i Jakuzzi.... Eva: -Już po tobie MALEŃKA!!HAHAHA!!! Chris: -Nie do końca...osoby które są w naszym szpitalu nie podlegają eliminacji, zarząd komitetu organizacyjnego.... Eva: -COO??!! TY DRANIU!!! Bridgette: -Wiesz co, powiem ci coś...Nie Courtney tu odpadnie, tylko ty... Chris: -No dobra w szpitalu są Duncan i Courtney, wiec głosujcie na tu zebraną osobę.... Po głosowaniu... Chris: -No dobra zaczynam pierwszy sopel dla Bridgette,Geff,Katie,Saide,DJ,Ezekiel,Cody.....Ostatni sopel i dwie dziewczyny.... Cody: -Daj tego sopla BETH CZŁOWIEKU!!!! Chris: -Dobra.. Eva: -To jeszcze nie koniec, zemszczę się na każdym z was!! Chris: -Ochrona, zabierzcie ją do Lodołamacza... Ezekiel: -Nie czekajcie, ja ją tam zaprowadzę.... Eva: -A czemu niby ty? Ezekiel: -Bo chcę ci coś dać... No dobra doszli do lodołamacza.... Ezekiel: -To dla ciebie(daje jej MP3) Eva: -Ale dlaczego mi to dajesz?? Ezekiel: -Bo cię lubię... Eva nic nie powiedziała tylko dała mu buzi w policzek i odjechała.... Ezekiel: -Paa!! Chris: -No dobra, prawdę mówiąc rzygać mi się chciało kiedy to widziałem, no ale cóż dziwny jest świat...Narka za trzy dni Kategoria:Odcinki Lodowca Totalnej Porażki